DOF: Outtakes
by Dream Harvester
Summary: A companion to The Dads of Forks - POVs from characters not present at the reading.


DOF: Companion - Bella's Outtakes.

Bella Swan sat in her room looking through her clothes and books, trying to decide what to bring with her to Forks, Washington, where she had decided to exile herself in a matter of days. She was not looking forward to the move. It had been several years since she'd been back to Forks, and she was not looking forward to the cold, or the wet. She supposed it might be nice to have a better chance to get to know Charlie, her dad, though. That was what she'd been telling her mom, at least, and she'd said it nearly often enough now that she could almost believe it herself.

Bella looked around her room in frustration. She knew most of her clothes would not be appropriate for Forks anyway, so she just wouldn't pack many of those… but her books, those she would miss. She knew it was not realistic to bring all her books on a plane trip. She couldn't take the computer anyway - Renée would need that, and had made Charlie promise to have one waiting at his house anyway. She had a fair collection of Cd's she'd love to bring, but supposed she'd have to choose only her favorites of those, as well…

While she was running these things through her mind, the phone rang. She ran to pick it up, assuming that Renee had gotten lost again, or forgotten her Gym clothes, and was surprised when Charlie was on the other end of the line.

"Hi Ch – Dad!" She answered, when she realized who had called.

"Hi, Bells. So… I just thought I'd call and see how things are going with planning for your trip out?"

"Oh, It's fine, dad. I'll be there in a couple weeks. I have a bit of money saved, I'd like to look for a used car when I get there. And I think I'm going to need to do a little clothes shopping, but really, it'll be great." Bella tried to sound as happy about the move as she could, though she was dreading life in the small town already.

"I really think you will like it here a lot, Bells." Bella thought she heard somebody snort in the background, but wasn't sure who, and wondered why her dad would call her while he had company.

"Dad, is there somebody there with you?" She asked, confused.

"Er, Yeah. I have a few guests over today, but hey – we had an idea how you can get more of your things here without having to carry so much on the plane. I'm having a box delivered to you, its prepaid, fill it up with anything you like, and you can ship it out here as soon as possible, ok? Listen – these shipping companies don't always take the best care that things don't get wet, so Bells, wrap up your things in plastic before you pack them, and when the box gets here, I'll open it up and put the stuff in your room, ok?" Charlie spoke in a rush, like he was trying to get out what he had to say before he forgot something.

Bella thought it was strange that her dad would open her box before she got there, but, she admitted, it would be nice to be able to bring all her books and CD's with her, and some other keepsakes she had collected over the years.

"Um.. sure, dad, I guess. That's great. I just won't send anything really private ahead then, I guess. Thanks." She thought about how now maybe she would not have to leave so much behind, and smiled. Maybe moving to forks wouldn't be so bad. After all, it was obvious her dad really cared about her. "Hey, dad, when will the box come, so I can watch out for it?" She asked.

"Um, probably tomorrow, I guess. Try and fill it up and send it back as soon as possible, ok bells? And maybe you can send along some of your clothes, too – the smaller a carryon you have to take, the easier your trip, right?" Bella thought something sounded off in her dad's voice, but passed it off that he must want off the phone.

"Sure dad – that way it'll get there before I do. Hey, I'm gonna get some homework done now, so I'll see you soon, ok?"

"Sure Bells." Charlie replied. "It was nice talking to you – I'll see you soon. Can't wait."

When Bella hung up the phone, she smiled. It was so nice of Charlie to think of sending her a box to pack her things in, it felt nice being cared for for once. Usually she was the one doing the caring for, with Renee. Maybe things would be different with Charlie. Maybe Forks wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
